A typical high-speed communication network, which is able to deliver massive amount of information and/or data between sources and destinations, may contain multiple networks. The information may travel across one or more networks to reach its destination. For example, the networks may include, but not limited to, wired network, backbone network, wireless network, cellular network, wireless personal area network (“WPAN”), wireless local area network (“WLAN”), wireless metropolitan area network (“MAN”), or a combination of wired, backbone, wireless, cellular, WPAN, WLAN, MAN, WIFI, or the like.
With rapidly growing trend of mobile and remote data access over the high-speed communication network such as 3G or 4G cellular services, accurately delivering and deciphering data streams become increasingly challenging and difficult. With popularity of wireless multimedia information delivery to portable devices, the demand for faster and quality audio/video (“A/V”) data streaming is high. However, a problem associated with A/V transmission via a conventional system is A/V quality degradation, such as A/V distortion, video judder, and/or audio jitter, partially due to network jitter.